The Girl Who Couldn't Die
by BlackbloodedSoul2
Summary: Isidora Flavia, more commonly known as Isa (pronounced eesa) cannot die. She was born a long while ago and has grown with the ages and eras. Isa looks like an average 22 year old, but if you looked closely into her well concealed eyes, you'd see the years there. She loves nature and absolutely hates heels, bad heels! I don't own the Avengers, it belongs to Marvel. *Sad face*
1. Prolouge

p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"The truth./p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"The truth is no knows how it's going to end. No one knows when it will end, it just does. That's a lie.p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"I know when, where, how, and why you die. I see it in your eyes, everytime I look into them them.p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"My name is Isidora Flavia, and I know more about you than you do yourself.p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"I was born during a time of grave trouble. A time when you left the ones you loved if you were sick. This time was the Dark Ages, year 1342, it was when I was born. I saw the beginning and the end of the bubonic plague. It was five years later that I saw my family die..p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"At first, I didn't understand what I saw, neither did anyone else, they thought of me as a trouble child. The girl with violet eyes. From the day I was born, I had seen people dying in their eyes, all in similar ways. People I knew, people I cared about, I saw them go, most of them in that way that was so… gruesome. We thought they were fears sent by the gods. Boy were we wrong, these 'visions' as my parents called them were premonitions, they came true.p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"My family died, one of the first families to do so. Father, Mother, three brothers, one sister, all gone in a matter of days. I was devastated. I thought I was the cause of these happenings. As any good little daughter of the, now dead, king of the fief would do at the time, I turned myself in.p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"It wasn't a good idea.p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"The people called me witch, traitor, demon. A small five year old girl accused of murder. They tied me to a post with twine and threw wood beneath me. I didn't fight, thinking that I deserving of this fate. They lit the fire and screamed, I did too, but not in joy, in pain. I was burning alive.p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"Or least, I thought I was. After all the villagers had left, I woke from a blackness I had fallen into and crawled free of the ash, unscathed. I knew I had burned, had watched myself burn, had felt myself burn. But, I was fine, not dead, that isn't including the mental instability I had due to that.p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"It took two more accounts like this before I realized what the visions were, and that I could not die.p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"The year is now 2012, much has changed in my world, I have watched empires rise and fall. Been in wars and caused one or two myself (not something I'm proud of). I have seen the birth of nations and the deaths of more. Learned countless things such as fighting skills, bomb building and dismantling, assassination and so on goes this list. On top of that I learned how to play the piano, cello, (and various other instruments), weapons making, for a weapon is like a musical instrument, an extension of oneself, and how to use those weapons. Also countless languages, my best language being English. I married once, only to watch him leave because of my strangeness, he was quite an A#$. I stopped aging at a normal pace when I turned 21. Now for every 100 or so years, I age one normal year. Never had I nor will I have children. I do not want them to have the chance of carrying the burden that I bear. Immortality and death is my whole existence. However, I did adopt once. She was a beautiful girl who had the greenest eyes and blackest hair. Her life ended too soon, in Germany, where we lived, right before WW2. It was when the tesseract was taken, our town was destroyed. Believe me when I say I tried many times to end this life. But every time, I didn't die. The same thing happens just like the first time: I wake up, okay. I've learned to live with the burden of feeling death and surviving.p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"Now I am here, in 2012. I have learned how to deal with my 'sight.' It is simple, really, all I have to do is wear a pair of contact lenses or glasses, or look through something that obscures vision, and voila, I can't see death. That was a relief.p 


	2. Charlie and Charles

p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"My eyes opened and took in my dark surroundings. I lay on a hard twin sized bed that was covered in black sheets and a grey comforter. Over the years I had perfected my ability to wake without so much as a sound. I pushed off the mass of cloth on me and stood./p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"The room I was in was dark until I flipped a switch, bathing everything in a warm yellow light. My black night gone drawing it in and warming my body. I approached my oak dresser and pulled open a drawer. An assortment of clothes I had picked up over the years were inside. Today I was working, so I pulled out my uniform: a black skirt and white blouse.p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"It wasn't that I needed the money, because we all know I don't, it's just to keep the boredom away. I work as a waitress at a dinner in a small town with an amazing population of 505 people.p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"The nightgown I wore was discarded as I changed. I threw my sleeping clothes into a hamper and observed myself in the mirror hanging on my door. A girl with shoulder-length bed-head black hair stared back. She had light skin, high, yet soft, cheekbones, and soul searching violet eyes. Although I could see everyone elses death, her's, my own, was a mystery. I'd thought this over many times. Maybe it was because I've already died upon multiple occasions, or because it's just how it works. Either way, I can't stand it. For so long, all I wanted to do was to die, but never did that happen. I've given up that worthless dream and moved on.p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"I picked up my red hair brush, which sat on the edge of my bedside table, and raked it through my hair. After two minutes of fighting, I had gotten it straight. Now that it was neat, its true length was revealed at just past my shoulder blades. For the next five minutes, I tried and failed to put my hair into a bun.p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"This was one of the few things I couldn't do.p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"I decided on a simple braid that started at the top left side of my head, ending at the right shoulder blade. Nodding to myself in the mirror, I turned off the light and walked to my bathroom. After doing my business and washing my hands, I picked up the contacts. Carefully I placed them, the blue overruling my true eye color. The small lenses distorted everything, slightly, but they hid the visions, so I was content. After that, I headed to my small living room. Just before opening the door, I made sure everything was in place. All was well, I reached the door handle and pulled the barrier open.p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"Before exiting my small dwelling, I pulled on a pair of brown knee-high combat boots. I refused to wear any extreme heels, for once, about 100 years ago, I tripped, while running, and broke my neck. For five years after that I was a quadriplegic. I "killed" myself that time by choking to death. It was a complete accident, but it was a relief, one of the few times I was glad that when I come back I'm not physically harmed.p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"strong strong/p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"As the door opened, noise and light spilled into my small apartment. Right before walking out, I grabbed my keys. After locking my door, I walked down the busy street. For a village of only 505 people, it was busy. The reason for that was its location, right next to a highway. I continued down two blocks until I reached the diner. It was called "Rosie's," short, sweet, and simple. Rose was the owner of the diner, her husband was a good friend of mine.p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"I opened the door and was greeted by a hug, "Isa!" a little brunette girl screamed in delight.p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"I couldn't help but laugh, "Hey Charlie."p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""Charlie!" A low, masculine voice called. It was followed by a dark haired African American man. He was tall, muscular, and tough looking. However, he wore a white shirt, blue jeans, and an apron. His chocolate eyes were soft, "Oh, hey Isa."p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""Hello, Charles." I replied.p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"Charlene, "Charlie," was Charles' daughter. Charlie was ten, but still looked like a six year old. Her hair was a brown curly mess, that looked cute on her, and her skin was the same shade as her father's. She wore a green t-shirt and jeans. Much like her father, Charlie had soft eyes, but they were her mother's color, blue. Her mother was Rosie.p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""You ready for today?" I asked the girl.p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"She laughed nervously, "Yeah, I guess. But if no one likes my project."p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""You'll do fine," I grinned and held out my pinky, "Pinky Promise. Everyone will be in love with it." Charlie and I looked pinkies.p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"She wriggled out of my tight hold, "Off to school I go then!" She grabbed her bag from hr father and hugged him quickly, "Love you dad. See ya." With that she zoomed out the door and down the sidewalk, joining kids heading towards the school.p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"I smiled and turned back to Charles, the smile faded, "How's Rosie?"p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"His eyes grew tired, "She hasn't eaten anything since yesterday. It hurts her to."p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"I closed the door, "What's the doctor say?"p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""She has maybe a day or two left." He choked out as sobs racked his body.p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"I set my keys on a table and wrapped my arms around his torso, "I'm sure she'll be fine." I was positive Rosie wasn't dying for a long.p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"He was calmed, but only slightly. He cried on my shoulder, and I let him. Eventually, he dried his tears and straightened. His face was darker, blushing. He felt ashamed for his crying.p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"I let him go and patted his shoulder, "There is no shame in tears. Sometimes you just have to let it out."p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"He nodded. There was an understanding between us, one soldier to another. Although Charles didn't know my full story, he knew of the visions and my slow aging. We've known each other since Iraq, and right away he could tell there was something different about me, other than the violet eyes. Now we were good friends, almost like siblings.p 


End file.
